Wait What!
by Ra1nBowDeath
Summary: Vampires? Werewolves? Mates? How do Mates connect to the Dragon Slayers? Read to find out. I made some OC's that will come later on. Characters may seem a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new Fairy Tail story. I hope you guys like it and if you don't well, tough luck I'm not leaving and I'm going to continue my "work" on Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail****. I only own the Plot.  
**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild until, Master Macorav came down the stairs calling for everyone's attention. "You all probably don't know what this is about but I have figured out that tomorrow vampires and wolves are going to attack in search of their mates." Macorov explained while everyone had confused looks on their faces. "*sigh* Okay you all may be very confused right now but I want Freed to put a rune spell on the guild so that they can't get in the guild." " On It." Freed yelled walking away from his spot next to Laxus and to the guild doors and putting a rune spell on the guild. "Okay everyone has to stay in the guild until the Vampires and Wolves leave and we know we're safe." Master said while freed finished the rune and walked back to Laxus's side. "Master if I may ask, why are vampires and wolves searching for, What was it, Mates?" Erza said while coming to the front of the crowd with the rest of Team Natsu. _Might as well get this over with._ Macorav thought. " Well the Vampires and Wolves have gone out once a year to search for Mates. Now, Mates are their other half that makes them stronger, same thing with Dragon Slayers, But their mates are their Treasure and after they Mate they are together forever even after death." Macorov explained while everyone looked at him with scared looks on their faces except for Levy and Lucy they looked pretty fascinated with the information they had gained from the Master. "Master you said that Dragon Slayers go through the same thing so doesn't that mean that they have to stay our of the guild as well as the vampires and werewolves?" Levy said looking at Master with a look of confusion. "Well, the Dragon Slayers are a different matter." Master said hoping that they wouldn't ask any more questions but his hope was crushed when he was bombarded with more questions. "How are they a different matter Master?" Lucy asked from her spot next to Levy. "Well the Dragon Slayers know who their mates are and they have grown bonds with them and have gotten to know them so they don't force their mates to mate with them. However once the Vampires and Wolves find their mates they won't hesitate to go to drastic measures to get their mates and they won't care about their feelings or if the want to or not." Macorov deadpanned while all of his 'children' looked uncomfortable while the Dragon Slayers blushed. Natsu knew who his mate was and he'd be damned if he was gonna let anyone take her away from him. Gajeel would mercilessly beat up anyone if they even thought of taking his mate away. Wendy would blow away anyone that tried to take her mate away or she could use the new trick she learned where she could take the breath out of someone's lungs except Wendy is too innocent to do that. And Laxus would kill if someone took his mate. "Who are their mates?" Erza asked looking over at the Dragon Slayers. "Well, I don't think that's my place to speak." Macorov said looking expectantly at the Dragon Slayers. Natsu took a couple steps forward rasied his hand and said, "I'll go first." "Okay." Macorov said while veryone waited for Natsu to speak. "W-Well, my mate is..."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I am going to put a poll up about who the dragon slayers should go with. I hope you like the first chapter of 'Wait..What?'. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got 5 voters for the poll(including me) and the couples will be Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Laxus and Lisanna, Kinana and Cobra, Romeo and Wendy, and *drum roll* NATSU AND LUCY! I am most likely going to add ore couples in but i'm only going to tell you the couples that may or may not effect the story. I'm also very sorry for all the people that wanted different couples but me and my friend CookieCat9000(she's going to become a writer on Fanfiction as soon as her laptop gets fixed.) decided that we count in the poll and there we go the ending of the poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail****. I only own the Plot and the OC's.  
**

_Previously: "W-Well my mate is..." _

* * *

"...Lucy" Natsu said with a blush covering his cheeks. When Lucy heard Natsu say she was his Mate she blushed because she had loved Natsu for a long time, longer than she could remember...actually it was when she met him that she fell in love, ever heard of love at first sight? Well, Lucy was pretty sure it was love at first sight. Well at least for her, she didn't know if he loved her or not actually, if you think about it he didn't really say he loved her he just said she was his mate, but he blushed, I mean he could have just blushed because he was embarrassed about it. Don't worry you'll find out in the story. Gajeel walked to the front of the crowd and announced a nae that had people's jaws dropping to the ground in surprise. "Shrimp." He looked around the crowd until his eyes met brown ones. Levy squeaked and walked to the front where Gajeel slung his arm over her shoulder. They went and sat down sat down at a table in the corner of the guild, so they could be alone. Wendy was blushing when everyone looked at her. "Umm...My mate is R-Romeo.." Wendy said. She looked around for Romeo, when she found him he was staring at her intensely. All of a sudden Romeo walked up to her and placed his lips against hers. _I can't believe it! R-Romeo's k-kissing me!_ Wendy responded to the kiss quickly. They both pulled away abrubtly when they heard cat calls and whistles which made Wendy blush even more while Romeo placed his arm around her shoulders. Everyone averted their attention to the guild doors when they were flung open and three men walked through. Sting, Rogue, and Cobra! _What are they doing here?_ Everyone thought when they saw their faces.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter ended so shortly and there wasn't that much romance in here but trust me there will be more romance later in the story. I hope you guys liked this chapter even if it was rushed, I will see you guys later, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 5

_Previously: What are they doing here? Everyone thought when they saw their faces._

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fairy Tail but, sadly I do not.  
**

* * *

If you walked into the Fairy Tail guild right at this moment, you would see everyone with their jaws dropped to the floor as they stared at the Saber Tooth guild members, Sting, Rouge, Lector, and Frosh. It was pretty funny I have to admit. As if reading their minds Sting said"Our Master made us come here when he heard that mating season came around." Erza walked to the front of the group and asked a question that everyone was wondering. "Why did your master send you _here_?" Rogue sighed "He sent us here because there are other Dragon Slayers here and the Vampires and Werewolves are going to be coming around here soon." He said with a emotionless face. All of a sudden they heard an explosion and a howl. "They're here!" Said a random guild member making everyone run around like chickens with they're heads cut off **(No offense all of the chickens out there reading this)**. "STOP!" Macarov yelled making everyone freeze.

* * *

**Okay I know the chapter is short and all but, once get home from trick or treating on halloween (yes, I still go trick or treating) i'm going to update ALL of my stories no matter what! So, yea i'll talk to you guys soon! BYE!**


	4. Announcements!

I'm Back! I have a couple of announcements to make. First off I am going to be uploading at least once a month, maybe a week if I have the time to. Second, I'm going to be putting up a poll once a week. So if you guys have any ideas for a poll I could do I would love to hear it. My friend CookieCat9000 has a and a WattPad account she does Fairy Tail and other Animes. Umm... So, yea I guess I'll talk to you guys later.


End file.
